


It’s Disintegrating

by Sxymami0909



Series: Stydia Season 4 Canon Tags [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Post Episode Tag, Protective Stiles, This hurts, broken lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Parrish tells Lydia Meredith is dead, she needs Stiles more than ever especially when they uncover a secret that neither of them expected. (Title from ‘Medicine’ by Daughter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Disintegrating

**Author's Note:**

> Request: from Anonymous on Tumblr - Can you do a prompt (if your still taking them) for the song 'Medicine' by Daughter. It's such a beautiful and meaningful song! You could incorporate Lydia feelings likes she's going insane but I don't wanna tell you how to write it lol. Thanks so much you are such a good writer!

Lydia sat on Stiles’ bed staring at the transparent white board in his room. Meredith was dead. Her hands clenched on the edge of the bed, the soft fabric of the comforter filling her hands. This was her fault. She shouldn’t have pushed the other girl so hard. Lydia sucked in a sharp breath, her chest heavy with guilt. Her eyes stayed steady on the board unblinking, lips slightly parted and chapped.

Lydia had no idea how long it had been since she’d spoken to Deputy Parrish, but she hadn't said a word since he told her the news.

Stiles made his way into the bedroom holding a glass of cold water, his gaze falling immediately on Lydia when he entered the room. His chest tightened at the vacant look in her eyes. It reminded him of the other day when she spent the night at his house. It was happening more often lately and he didn't like it, not one bit. Stiles paused in front of Lydia, squatting down so he could catch her gaze. “Drink some,” he said softly lifting the glass near her lips not giving her a choice in the matter.

Lydia took a long sip, letting Stiles tilt the glass up enough for the cool liquid to coat her scratchy throat. She pulled back a minute later and Stiles righted the glass immediately before placing it on the ground beside him.

He watched Lydia for a minute and then reached out resting his hands on her legs. “Lydia this is not your fault. I know it feels like it is right now, but you couldn't have seen this coming.” He told her quietly rubbing his thumbs over her knees gently.

Lydia finally looked up, her eyes boring into Stiles’, “Shouldn't I have though?” She asked her voice sharp, angry. She felt like she was going insane. Everything in her head was jumbled and she kept trying to figure things out, but nothing she did was ever enough. And the more time that went by the stronger these powers got and the more out of control Lydia felt.

The last few nights, all the pushing and voices and faces she’d seen in the walls on the screen…everywhere. It was like she was losing her mind, at least that’s what it felt like. She focused on Stiles again and before she knew what was happening words were pouring out of her mouth. “That’s what I do Stiles. I predict death,” she spit out, “It’s my entire purpose. It’s all I am. I’m the wailing woman and I just killed the only person that I know who is like me…” Lydia let out a bitter chuckled.

“But first I broke her, drove her to the edge. I did that… _Me_!” She yelled her small body shaking with grief, guilt and fear. Lydia didn't want to become Meredith. She didn't want to lose her mind and end up alone and boxed up in a place like Eichen House. But lately it felt like that was where she was heading.

Stiles’ eyes widened at Lydia’s outburst. Her eyes looked wild and her face was pale. It was the first time he had ever looked at Lydia and seen Meredith in her and that scared the shit out of him. The fear that surged inside of him at that realization had Stiles moving into action.

He reached up and cupped both of Lydia’s cheeks hard, not painfully, but tightly enough that she couldn't look away from him. “Lydia, you listen to me. This is not your fault. We both pushed Meredith. We needed the key and while we might not have gone about it in the best way our hearts were in a good place.” He stated matter-of-factly.

His fingers brushed against her skin, “And being a banshee is not all you are, you’re more than a wailing woman. You’re the smartest, most caring, and beautiful girl I’ve ever met. And we _will_ figure this out. I promise you, we will.” He whispered, still holding her gaze needing her to understand that he wasn’t going anywhere and that they were in this together.

Lydia felt a tear slip down her cheek as her hand curled around one of his arms. She opened her mouth, but before she could get anything out Stiles was talking again.

“We’re going to make whoever is behind this dead pool pay. I promise you we won’t let anyone else die.” Enough people had already died because of him and the Nogitsune. He wasn't about to let the cycle repeat itself. Stiles wouldn't let one more name on that list be The Benefactors victim. Lydia’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“I’m scared,” she murmured honestly, her hand pulsing around his arm, him being there gave her a bit of strength. More than she would have had alone.

Stiles nodded and released her cheeks before standing and coming to sit beside her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around Lydia and pulled her into him gently, “I know you are. I am too. We all are, but we’ll get through this. I know we will,” he repeated. They had to there was no other choice.

Lydia opened her mouth to respond, but she never got the words out. The entire room around her was thrust into silence. Not even the noises that were heard normally in a settling house. She lifted a hand to her ear confusion crossing Stiles face. She could see his mouth moving, but nothing was coming out. His brows were drawn together and Lydia lifted her hand from his arm and pressed both palms over her ears.

Something was happening, her gaze drifted to Stiles’ board again, her eyes going vacant as she stared. And then like a low rumbling through her…she heard something. The voice sounded familiar and she didn't even realize she’d gotten up until her fingers were sliding over the red tape connecting a picture to The Benefactor.

As soon as she slid her finger up the line, voices slammed into her from all directions. Lydia cried out hands pushing against her ears as she stumbled.

Stiles was up and moving the second hesaw Lydia’s body falter. He caught her before she could hit the ground. He could see the pain etched onto her face and his heart clenched. “Lydia you can do this…scream Lydia, scream.” He said his lips near her forehead.

Lydia heard Stiles and she gripped onto the sound of his voice like it was her last hope, which sometimes she was convinced it was. Her mouth opened and she screamed. The board shook beside her, as energy released from her body and then everything was silent. She could hear what they were saying, knew what they needed to tell her.

Stiles straightened up, uncertainty filling him at the look on Lydia’s face. He rubbed a hand over her back, brows drawing together. “What is it Lyds? What did you hear?” he asked quietly.

Lydia blinked and then glanced up at Stiles with round, watery eyes. “Meredith,” she whispered, “She—She didn’t kill herself.  It was one of the assassins for The Benefactor. They killed her Stiles. They killed Meredith...And I'm next.” And just like with the utterance of those three words things got infinitely more complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on **[Tumblr](http://reportergirl13.tumblr.com/)** and I am currently taking Teen Wolf requests through my ask box. :)


End file.
